


Summit

by GreyPetticoats



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Friendship, kranna - Freeform, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPetticoats/pseuds/GreyPetticoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Kratos needed to talk to Yuan privately, it was always on top of the Fooji Mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfiction I wrote a few years ago that might get more love on here than fanfiction.net

Kratos Aurion was the last person anyone expected to fall in love, let alone get married. Then again, most people who knew him were either dead, soul-less or didn't care what he did as long as he didn't interfere with Lord Yggdrasils' plans.

The only person who really mattered, or who really cared what happened to the red-haired angel was Yuan. Even though he was against Cruxis, even though he was secretly the leader of the Renegades, he was still (though he would never admit to it) Kratos's best friend.

That meant that it was up to Yuan to make sure that Kratos didn't do anything stupid. One wrong move and everything Yuan had worked for with the Renegades and Cruxis would blow up in his face.

And if that happened, he might have to just kill Kratos, no matter how hard it would be.

Not that Kratos knew that Yuan was the leader of the underground resistance. As far as he knew, it was the half-elf Botta who was in charge of the rats who continued to stop the revival of Martel.

As far as Kratos knew, Yuan was on Cruxis's side, and would help him in anyway he could. That's why he told Yuan what he was planning on doing.

It was a quiet night as Kratos stood on top of the Fooji Mountains. The wind at the summit was a bit chilly, but Kratos didn't mind the cold. He never minded the cold anymore. After all, Kratos hadn't felt warmth since he transformed into an angel.

Of course, he still felt heat, and could get hot- the angel transformation hadn't taken away everything that had made him human, but inside him, he still felt cold. It was as if someone had cast icicle on his insides.

Kratos looked up at the sky, watching the stars twinkling in the Tethe'allan sky. If things went as planned, soon Anna would be able to see this view with him. He would have her transform into an angel like him, and then they would have eternity. Just the two of them, watching the stars forever.

A soft flapping noise came from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to see that he had been joined by his blue-haired friend.

"I'm glad you could come tonight." Kratos said, without turning around. Yuan's footsteps grew closer, until he was standing next to the taller man.

"Where have you been?" asked Yuan, looking at Kratos. Kratos wasn't looking back, his eyes were still glued to the stars. "Never mind." He sighed, continuing. "I know where you've been. You've been sneaking around that Asgard Ranch."

Kratos finally broke his gaze from the stars to look at his friend, mildly surprised. "I see. And how did you find this out?"

Yuan narrowed his eyes a bit. "Kratos, Mithos has been suspicious of you ever since you've stopped reporting to him."

Kratos went back to look at the stars again, much to Yuans' annoyance. Did Kratos not realize what he was doing? And what was so special about the Asgard Ranch anyway?

"I have reported to him recently." Said Kratos, but Yuan didn't like the tone of his voice. He was standing right next to Yuan, but he could not shake the feeling that Kratos was a million miles away. "I told him that I was going away for a while."

"You what?" Yuan hissed, staring at Kratos in shock. "You're going to abandon Cruxis?!" he demanded.

"Yes." said Kratos simply. "I'm tired of this twisted game that Yggdrasil has been playing all these years.

Yuan could not believe his ears. Kratos was the one who had clung to Mithos's ideals from the very beginning. He had fought in the ancient Kharlan War with him and the brat, and he had watched Martel die. Now, after over four-thousand years, he was just going to quit? Kratos would never do something like this! Never! Not unless…

Yuan grabbed Kratos's shoulders, forcing him to face him. "What have you been doing in Kvars' Ranch?!" he demanded, glaring at Kratos. "Have you done something with the Angelus Project?!"

Kratos looked back calmly and gave a nod. "…Yes."

Yuan let go of his shoulders. "What did you do?" he demanded again.

This time, Kratos did not look away from Yuan. He looked strait into Yuans eyes with a serious gaze. Yuan knew that this was going to be bad. He had an ominous feeling that Kratos was going to tell him something that neither he, nor Mithos would like.

"There is a girl at the Ranch." Kratos said. "A women, I should say-" but Yuan heard enough.

"Don't tell me," Yuan started. "Kratos Aurion has fallen in love with a human." He nearly spit the last word, as if saying it was like acid burning his tongue.

Again, Kratos nodded, his expression serious. There was no hint of shame in his eyes, or embarrassment to be read on his face. Yuan couldn't believe that Kratos was telling him this.

"Kratos, if Kvar or even Mithos finds out about this both of you will-"

"I know." Kratos interrupted. "That's why I need your help."

Yuan glared at his friend. He did not need to be dragged into this. He already had too much to worry about. If Kratos betrayed Mithos, Yuan was sure that his plans with the Renegades would be ruined.

Yuan had been planning for a long time to get Kratos to join the Renegades. Kratos was strong and close to Mithos. He would have been the perfect spy. Mithos had never trusted Yuan the way he had trusted Kratos. After all these years, Mithos still had not forgiven Yuan for proposing to his sister.

But if Kratos betrayed Mithos, especially to run away with a human, Yuan's plans to recruit Kratos where gone forever. Kratos would never agree to join the Renegades with a family.

Kratos had changed, and Yuan didn't like it.

"Help?" Yuan nearly laughed. "Why should I help you? Whatever stupid actions you plan to take, does not concern me."

"Yuan," Kratos took a step closer, his expression changed. For the first time in a long time, Yuan saw something other than a cold hearted gaze. Kratos looked at him, a pleading look in his eyes. Yuan hated that look.

That wasn't Kratos looking at him, but something else entirely. The Kratos he knew would never stoop so low as to beg or plead. Maybe a couple thousand years ago he would, but not this Kratos, not the angel, and certainly not one of the four Seraphim.

"Yuan, I need your help." Kratos started again. "I don't need much, but I need your help. All that I'm asking is that you don't tell Yggdrasil what I'm doing or where we are going."

"And where are you going exactly?" Yuan snapped.

"Sylvarrant." Kratos said. "We will be traveling across Sylvarrant, hiding until I am able to make her into an angel-"

"An angel?!" Yuan gasped, anger rising inside him. "Are you stupid? Kratos, if you try and turn that girl into an angel, do you really think that Mithos will let you two live?"

"When she turns into an angel, we should have a key crest on her by then." Kratos explained calmly. "That should allow us to safely remove the exsphere and give it Yggdrasil."

"I see that you have put a lot of thought into this plan." said Yuan. "But do you think Mithos will really accept that? This is this Angelus Project that you're tampering with you know. Mithos has been waiting for that exsphere for a long time."

"Then a few more years won't hurt." Replied Kratos. "And if Yggdrasil has a problem with it, he will have to answer to me. I won't allow him to hurt her."

"Do you really think you can protect her?" asked Yuan quietly, staring into the eyes of his best friend.

"I have to." Kratos said, looking back with the same seriousness. "She will die if she does not escape that Ranch. I will protect her with my life."

Yuan sighed, knowing that he had no choice now. "You never did make anything easy for me." He looked at Kratos again. "But know one thing Kratos. I will only give false hints to where you are, I will try to keep your hiding spot a secret. But if you two are attacked, if something happens to you, let me make one thing clear. I will not help you."

That seemed to be enough for Kratos.

"I will take care of her on my own." Kratos said. "I will not ask for any other help other that you keep our secret."

There was a silence between them for a minute, the wind blew again, sending chills through Yuans' body. Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, he knew that this was a bad idea. He knew that this was much more than running away to be married, but there was nothing he could do to stop Kratos at this point.

"What is her name?" asked Yuan, the curiosity getting to him. He mentally scolded himself for asking the question. Knowing her name would make her real, and Yuan did not wish for this girl to be real.

"Anna." Kratos said closing his eyes. Yuan noticed that Kratos's face softened a bit when he said her name. It made Yuan sick just watching it. Yuan turned his back on Kratos, pulling out his wings.

"Kratos," said Yuan before starting to move up into the air. "Good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuan meets Anna and gets mad.

The cape of the blue-haired Renegade was tossed aside on a boulder next to its owner. The night was warm, and the cape was just too heavy to be wearing during this season. Even with the cape off, Yuan was still sweating at the summit of the Fooji Mountains. It was very hot out, even for the night time, and Yuan was wearing his usual long-sleeved outfit- not the best choice for the Tethe'allan summer.

Normally he didn't have to worry about such trivial things as clothes. His outfit was designed for battle, not for the luxury of comfort or keeping cool. In fact, his outfit was designed to withstand colder temperatures since he spent more time in the Tethe'alla Base than he did at the Triet Base back in Sylvarrant.

Vaguely he wondered why he had even agreed to come tonight. Kratos had managed to get into contact him about a month ago, saying that it was important that they speak as soon as possible. Yuan had tried to turn him down, telling Kratos that whatever happened was his own fault, and that he would have no part of whatever trouble he had gotten himself into.

But Kratos had been persistent, telling him that this was important and would affect Yuan in more ways than one. Yuan finally gave in, agreeing to meet Kratos at the summit in a month. Kratos was a little hesitant about the date, saying it might be a little late, but agreed grudgingly.

Now, sitting on the boulder at the top of Mt. Fooji, in the middle of summer, wearing long-sleeves, Yuan couldn't wait to see Kratos. He knew that as soon as he say he auburn friend he would love nothing more than to throw a ball of lightning at him in return for letting him slowly burn to death.

"You shouldn't wear long sleeves on nights like this," came a voice from behind a tree. "You'll burn up."

Yuan's head snapped around, casting a glare at Kratos. "Kratos, this better be good."

Looking over Kratos, he noticed that the seraphim had changed. Well, changed clothes at least. Yuan looked closer. No, he hadn't changed clothes; he only took off the shoulder pads and cape to accommodate for the warmer weather.

Kratos gave a small smile, a smile that Yuan hadn't seen in what felt like hundreds of years- which it probably was. Now that he thought about it, when was the last time he saw his friend smile like that?

"Yuan, I'm afraid that I have made a small mistake." Kratos told him, the smile fading. Now this was the Kratos that Yuan knew. Kratos was going to tell him that he was putting Anna in too much danger, and was going to just hand over the exsphere quietly, and send Anna into hiding.

"Oh really?" said Yuan, standing up and crossing his arms. "And just what have you done this time?"

Kratos turned away from him, looking into the woods. Yuan glared at him, hating when Kratos refused to look at him. Kratos was avoiding the question, or so he thought.

"It's ok." Kratos said. "You can come out."

"Kratos, you didn't-" started Yuan, but his question was answered for him as a young woman, about the age of twenty-five stepped out from behind the tree. She was average-height, with short light-brown hair that fell just above her chin. Her eyes where the deepest shade of blue that Yuan had ever seen in his life. There was no doubt that this woman was Anna.

She calmly walked over to Kratos, looking strait into Yuans eyes. Yuan felt uncomfortable, as her eyes scanned him over, and even worse when she smiled at him.

"This is Anna." said Kratos, also looking at Yuan.

"I can see that." snapped Yuan. "But why is she here?"

"In all honesty, I do no know." replied Kratos, looking at Anna. "She was the one who wanted to meet you."

Yuan looked at the girl in shock. Was this girl out of her mind? If Yuan had known that he was going to sneak out of the Renegade Base, in hot clothes in the middle of summer to meet the girl that had messed up Yuans' plans for Kratos to join him as a Renegade, he probably would have killed both of them.

"I'm kidding." said Kratos, looking at the shock on Yuans' face. "Mostly. She did want to meet you, but that's not why we're here."

"Then why are you here, Kratos? Or are you just here to waste my time?" Yuans' patience was running out quickly, and he wanted to get back to his cool base in Flanoir as soon as possible, away from this damned heat.

"Like I said, we've made a small mistake." Kratos said.

"It wasn't a mistake." Anna insisted, looking up at her angel. "It was an accident."

"Of course," replied Kratos, looking at her warmly. "I apologize."

Somewhere, in the darkest corner of Yuan's mind, Yuan wanted to gag. This scene was to sickening to watch or put up with. He wanted nothing more than to have this meeting done with to return to his base in Flanoir. Hell, he would be happy if Mithos contacted him right now for a mission. Anything to get away from the happy couple.

"Well, what is it?" snapped Yuan again, his patience growing thinner with every second he spent next to them. He hated the feeling of watching them be happy together, yet he couldn't understand why.

Maybe, it was because it was once him who was in love. Maybe, somewhere in his heart, he felt a pang of jealousy as he watched his friend gaze at the woman with such loving eyes.

Yes, thought Yuan, that must be it. It's too much like what Martel and I once where. Somehow, that thought didn't seem to make him feel any better. If anything, he felt more frustrated.

When Yuan formed the Renegades, he had promised himself that he would never think of what he and Martel had been. Brooding over the past would only make his job that much more difficult.

He loved Martel, but that didn't mean he wanted her to be revived. Martel didn't deserve the punishment of being trapped in that giant seed, or to be forced into a new body. No, Martel deserved her final rest, and Yuan was going to give it to her, no matter what.

Yuan was drawn out of his thoughts to see Kratos with a look of slight embarrassment on his face. Again, Yuan didn't like this new expression. He didn't like Kratos's new line of emotions; they where confusing and only lead to more trouble.

Anna shifted slightly, placing her hands on top of her belly, looking down, a smile on her face. Yuan also looked down at her hands, his eyes widening as he saw the small lump that she was holding.

"Three months." said Anna, looking up at Yuan. "The baby should be born sometime around January."

Yuan stared at Kratos, who had changed his expression to serious again, but Yuan could see the slight tint of pink on the angel's cheek.

"How could you let this happen?!" demanded Yuan.

"It was very easy," replied Kratos. "Or would you not know about things like this?" he added with a small smirk.

"I'm over four thousand years old." Growled Yuan through gritted teeth. "I'm sure that I know how to please a woman."

"I never said that you didn't." replied Kratos calmly. "I was merely wondering if you even remember what being with a woman was like."

"I can assure you, friend, that I have been with plenty of women. And all very recently." It wasn't exactly a lie, Yuan may have been a four thousand year old angel, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't give in to temptation every once in a while. Though it had been a while since he had last had sex, he would never admit that to Kratos, especially with his knocked-up girlfriend right there.

"Do as you wish." said Kratos, shrugging off the conversation. "I did not come here to discuss whatever sex-life you may or may not have." Kratos continued before Yuan could protest again. "We have come here to discuss an important issue with you."

"I explained to you before, Kratos," Yuan replied. "I will not help you in anything other than hiding."

"I know, but that's not what this is about." Yuan raised an eyebrow, looking at Kratos.

"If this isn't about Cruxis, then what could you possibly want from me?" he asked.

Kratos look into the half-elf's eyes. "I want you to be my best man."

"What foolish nonsense is this?" asked Yuan, looking at the couple in confusion. "Do you two really plan on being married? With the position you two are in right now?"

"It's for the child." Replied Anna, speaking up. "I don't want to have my child without being married."

"And how do you plan on doing that" asked Yuan. "Do you intend to be able to go to a church to be married? The documents of your marriage will make you two easier to find."

"I know," Anna replied. "But we have a plan. All we ask is that you meet us here again in one month."

Yuan looked her over again, her eyes and tone being so calm, and sure of everything. For a split-second he thought he was looking at Martel again. He could see, but only a little, why Kratos cared for this woman so much.

She was strong-willed, Yuan could easily tell that from the sharp look in her eyes. But the way she had looked at Kratos and her bulging belly also had shown him that she was kind too.

Yuan knew that once again, he had been defeated by Kratos. Only this time, he had tag-teamed with his soon to be wife.

That bastard.

"I'll be there." replied Yuan. "But don't think this changes anything. I still won't help you if anything goes wrong with this."

"Thank you, Yuan." Nodded Kratos, wrapping his arm around Anna's middle, his hand resting on her stomach. They were already a family, that much was clear to Yuan.

Again, curiosity got the better of Yuan as he asked. "What are you naming the demon spawn?"

Anna gave a small smile, one that clearly said Don't fuck with me, asshole. "Technically it's a half-angel." She told him. Ah, so this woman was strong-willed and a smart ass. What a perfect match for Kratos.

"I wouldn't call that thing an angel." replied Yuan, earning a glare from Anna.

"Don't you dare insult my child." she hissed, but Yuan smiled politely.

"I wasn't talking about you're child." he said. Anna's eyes widened a bit in realization, and then let out a small laugh. Kratos glared at Yuan.

"If it's a girl, we'll name it Mary-Ann Irene, after my grandmother." smiled Anna, answering the question. "If it's a boy, he will be Lloyd Irving."

"I see." said Yuan with a nod. "Well, if that is all you have left to ask me of, I'll need to be heading back to Cruxis."

Kratos nodded, turning with Anna still in his arms. "Meet us up here in exactly one month at the usual time." He looked over his shoulder to the blue-haired man. "And try and get laid in that time. You need it."

Kratos and Anna just barely escaped with their lives as Yuan cast thunder blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, I was 17 when I wrote this. The end.


End file.
